ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Discography of the Resident Evil video game series
Biohazard Orchestra }} SoundtrackNet review }} Resident Evil Orchestra, known as Biohazard Orchestra in Japan, is a recording of a concert that was held in Japan featuring orchestral arrangements of music from Resident Evil (1996), Resident Evil 2 (1998), and Resident Evil 3: Nemesis (1999) performed by the New Japan Philharmonic Orchestra. The music was composed by Masami Ueda, Shusaku Uchiyama, Syun Nishigaki, and Saori Maeda and is arranged by Kazunori Miyake. Biohazard Original Soundtrack Remix The Biohazard Original Soundtrack Remix was composed by Makoto Tomozawa, Akari Kaida, and Masami Ueda for the video game Biohazard, known as Resident Evil outside Japan. All compositions were rearranged by Makoto Tomozawa and mixed in QSound technology. Masami Ueda is the only member of the original composing team who continued on to score several more entries in the Resident Evil series. Biohazard 2 Original Soundtrack | Recorded = | Genre = Soundtrack | Language = | Length = 67:13 | Label = Suleputer | Producer = | Reviews = | Last album = | This album = | Next album = }} The Biohazard 2 Original Soundtrack was composed by Masami Ueda, Shusaku Uchiyama, and Syun Nishigaki for the video game Biohazard 2, known as Resident Evil 2 outside Japan. It does not contain every track written for the game however. The remaining tracks were included in the subsequent release of the Biohazard 2 Complete Track album on August 21, 1998. Track 22, The Underground Laboratory, receives a new arrangement in the Biohazard Outbreak Soundtrack in the track Into the Unknown. In the US the soundtrack was published later that year by Viz Music, and is identical in all respects to the original Japanese version apart from having the first track, 'The Beginning of Story', split into four separate tracks. The European edition of the soundtrack, which was published by Pioneer LDCE, has exactly the same track listing as the Japanese version. Biohazard 2 Complete Track The Biohazard 2 Complete Track album was composed by Masami Ueda, Shusaku Uchiyama, and Syun Nishigaki for the video game Biohazard 2, known as Resident Evil 2 outside Japan. It contains most of the tracks left out of the incomplete Biohazard 2 Original Soundtrack released earlier that year, as well as in-game sound effects on Disc Two. Biohazard 3: Last Escape Original Soundtrack The Biohazard 3: Last Escape Original Soundtrack was composed for the video game Biohazard 3, known as Resident Evil 3: Nemesis outside Japan. The soundtrack was released as the Resident Evil 3: Nemesis Original Soundtrack in both Germany, where it was published by Modern Graphics Distribution, and the US, where it was published by Mars Colony, in 1999 and 2000 respectively. The US and European editions are identical in terms of track listing to the original Japanese edition, and only differ in terms of packaging and additional bonus items. Biohazard Code: Veronica Complete Original Soundtrack The Biohazard Code: Veronica Complete Original Soundtrack was composed by Takeshi Miura, Hijiri Anze and Sanae Kasahara, and was released on March 23, 2001, featuring music from the survival horror game Resident Evil Code: Veronica (known as Biohazard Code: Veronica in Japan). It contains not only the tracks from the Biohazard Code: Veronica Original Soundtrack, released the previous year, but also includes music added to the Code: Veronica X version, as well as a few bonus tracks. The soundtrack was released on August 14, 2001 in the US as the Resident Evil Code Veronica X Official Soundtrack and was published by Tokyopop Soundtrax. The US version is much shorter than the original Japanese release at nearly half the length, and contains only one disc as opposed to the original's two. Biohazard 4 Original Soundtrack The Biohazard 4 Original Soundtrack, bearing the catalog number CPCA-10126~7, was released in Japan on December 22, 2005, for the retail price of ¥2,500. It contains 62 compositions from the game and the 48-page Visual Booklet with liner notes from composers Shusaku Uchiyama and Misao Senbongi. Biohazard 5 Original Soundtrack | Recorded = | Genre = Soundtrack | Language = | Length = 162:13 | Label = Suleputerhttp://suleputer.capcom.co.jp/suleputer/product/cd/cpca10198.html | Producer = | Reviews = | Last album = | This album = | Next album = }} The Biohazard 5 Original Soundtrack was composed for the video game Biohazard 5, known as Resident Evil 5 outside of Japan. The soundtrack was released by Sumthing Else Music Works in the US as the Resident Evil 5 Original Soundtrack on May 26, 2009. Unlike some of the previous soundtracks in the series, the track listing in the US version is identical to the original Japanese release. It is worth noting that the soundtrack does not contain the orchestral tracks produced for the game, instead featuring "Digital Versions" of the tracks, done with synthesizers. The Orchestral tracks were released on a separate disc entitled Biohazard 5 Selection Track with the Xbox 360 version of the game in Japan, and were performed by the Hollywood Studio Symphony. Vocals on 'Pray -Theme Song-' were performed by Oulimata Niang. Biohazard Outbreak Original Soundtrack The Resident Evil Outbreak Original Soundtrack features music composed by Japanese Academy Award-winning composer Akihiko Matsumoto. It should also be noted that at least one song from the Resident Evil 2 Soundtrack by Masami Ueda, Shusaku Uchiyama, and Shun Nishigaki received a new arrangement for this release. Unlike Resident Evil soundtracks before and after it, the Resident Evil Outbreak soundtrack features several noticeably recurring themes . ;Track listing #"Biohazard Outbreak Main Title Theme (Opening)" #"Character Select (Character Select)" #"Happy Hour Jam Session (J's Bar)" #"The Plague Cometh" (Outbreak Scenario) #"Split Seconds (Countdown)" #"Boom! You're Dead! (Explosion!)" #"Distant Future (Outbreak Scenario Ending)" #"Into the Unknown (Below Freezing Point Scenario)" #"Freezer Burn (Countdown)" #"One Big Mutha (G Mutant Battle)" #"The Unpleasant Train (Below Freezing Point Scenario Ending)" #"No Rest for the Wicked (The Hive Scenario)" #"Here, There, Everywhere (Leech Man Entry)" #"Despair (Giant Leech Battle)" #"The Waterway of Darkness (The Hive Scenario Ending)" #"Result Screen (Scenario Result)" #"The Fire Within (Hellfire Scenario Prologue)" #"Hell on Earth (Hellfire Scenario Final Section)" #"Laying it on the Line (Suspended Battle)" #"Of Wisoms, Truths, and Tyrants (Decisions, Decisions Scenario)" #"The Torment of Time (Escape)" #"Thanatos is Born (Thanatos Battle)" #"Thanatos Revisited (Thanatos R Battle)" #"3rd Time's the Charm (Resurrected Thanatos R Battle)" #"'Biohazard Outbreak' Reprise (Decisions, Decisions Ending Ver. 1)" #"The Extermination (Decisions, Decisions Ending Ver. 2)" #"The Resident Evil Outbreak~Staff Roll (Staff Roll)" #"The Big Picture (Game Result)" #"Umbrella (Epilogue)" #"So Many Options (Game Option)" #"Gallery Screen (Gallery)" ;Notes * Track 8 Into the Unknown is an arrangement of The Underground Laboratory from the Biohazard 2 Soundtrack composed by Masami Ueda, Shusaku Uchiyama, and Shun Nishigaki. * Tracks 1, 7, 11, 15, 25~27, and 29 were composed by Akihiko Matsumoto * Tracks 2, 3, 16, 21, 24, 28, and 30 were composed by Tetsuya Shibata * Tracks 4, 5, 9, 12, 13, 17, 24, and 31 were composed by Etsuko Yoneda * Tracks 6, 8, and 10 were composed by Mitsuhiko Takano * Tracks 14, 18, 22, and 23 were composed by Kento Hasegawa * Tracls 19 and 20 were composed by Masato Koda Alternative versions The Unreleased Biohazard Outbreak File 2 Original Soundtrack features an arrangement of The Front Hall from the Biohazard 2 Original Soundtrack composed by Masami Ueda, Shusaku Uchiyama, and Shun Nishigaki. One of the songs in the track list was remodeled for the ending of the Wild things scenario and another, longer remake was the song in file #2s' ending credits. Biohazard: The Umbrella Chronicles Original Soundtrack The Biohazard: The Umbrella Chronicles Original Soundtrack was composed by Masafumi Takada and Jun Fukuda from Grasshopper Manufacture featuring Ada Wong on the cover. The album was released in Japan on December 19. It was published by Suleputer and was distributed by Sony Music Distribution for ¥3150. The soundtrack includes a full-colour booklet. Initially produced items are limited editions with special sleeve cases. Biohazard: The Darkside Chronicles Original Soundtrack The Biohazard: The Darkside Chronicles Original Soundtrack was arranged by Yoshihisa Hirano, Shusaku Uchiyama and Takeshi Miura, the latter two being responsible for the game's original compositions. Soundtrack reprises from Resident Evil 2 were handled by Masami Ueda, Uchiyama and Syun Nishigaki, whilst reprises from Resident Evil Code: Veronica were done by Miura, Hijiri Anze and Sanae Kasahara. The album was released in Japan on January 27 and published by Suleputer. In addition to the Original Soundtrack, a promotional soundtrack, Biohazard: The Darkside Chronicles Darkside Symphony, containing the original orchestral versions of several of the tracks found on the Original Soundtrack, was included with limited edition versions of the game and features Claire Redfield on the cover. Biohazard: Symphony Op. 91: Crime and Punishment Biohazard Symphony Op. 91 is a soundtrack for the Resident Evil series. The soundtrack covers music from Resident Evil: Director's Cut — Dual Shock Version. Track listing ;Disk 1 ;Disk 2 #Start ~ Cursor #Door #Footstep #Enemy #Weapon #Room #Character's Voice 1 #Character's Voice 2 #Character's Voice 3 Biohazard Sound Chronicle The Biohazard Sound Chronicle: Best Track Box (2005), is a limited edition release of music from the Biohazard game series, known as Resident Evil outside Japan. It includes music from Resident Evil Zero (2002), Resident Evil (2002), Resident Evil 2 (1998), Resident Evil 3: Nemesis (1999), Resident Evil Code: Veronica (2000), and Resident Evil 4 (2005). The six-CD set includes some previously unreleased music but also lacks some tracks that are included in individual releases. As the first three discs are, apart from their shorter track listings, essentially the same as the original soundtracks for each game (with the exception of Disc One - Biohazard 2, which contains tracks from both the Biohazard 2 Original Soundtrack and the Biohazard 2 Complete Soundtrack), please see their respective above entries for composers and other information. Disc Four contains music from the Nintendo GameCube remake of the original Resident Evil, and was composed by Shusaku Uchiyama, Misao Senbongi and Makoto Tomozawa. Disc Five contains music from Resident Evil 0, and was composed by Ichiro Kohmoto, Riyou Kinugasa, Ryoue Takagi, Shingo Kataoka, Ayumu Murai, Takashi Honda and Seiko Kobuchi. Disc Six contains music from Resident Evil 4 and, like the first three discs, is identical to the original soundtrack in all respects besides its much shorter track listing. Both Resident Evil 0 and the Gamecube remake of Resident Evil did not receive official stand-alone soundtracks. References External links ;Biohazard 2 Original Soundtrack * * Chudah's Corner CPCA-1001 * Game Music ;Biohazard 2 Complete Track * * Chudah's Corner CPCA-1011 ;Biohazard 3 Original Soundtrack * * Chudah's Corner CPCA-1032~3 * Game Music Online ;Biohazard Code Veronica Complete Original Soundtrack *http://www.squareenixmusic.com/albums/b/biohazardveronicax.shtml *http://www.crimson-ceremony.net/lostreleases/re-ost-vid/ost_recvc_cpca-1052-3.html ;Biohazard: The Umbrella Chronicles Original Soundtrack *http://www.squareenixmusic.com/albums/b/biohazardchronicles.shtml ;Biohazard Outbreak Original Soundtrack * * Chudah's Corner KICA-1324 ;Biohazard Sound Chronicle * Category:Resident Evil soundtracks Category:1999 live albums Category:1996 remix albums Category:1998 soundtracks Category:1999 soundtracks Category:2001 soundtracks Category:2009 soundtracks Category:2004 soundtracks Category:2007 soundtracks Category:2010 soundtracks Category:2005 soundtracks Category:EMI Records remix albums Category:King Records (Japan) soundtracks